


Acceptance

by prosperjade



Category: But I'm a Cheerleader (1999), Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, But I'm a Cheerleader, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosperjade/pseuds/prosperjade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But I'm a Cheerleader AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptance

“I’m a homosexual?”

The words were both a cry of disbelief and an epiphany, a revelation that allowed Kim to see the world past the veil that had deluded her senses. The shriek left a foreign taste in her mouth. Bitterness tinged with poignant denial laced her tongue, demanded that the truth be revealed.

In an inherent moment of vulnerability, she blamed her parents. Their devout ways had embedded an instinctive ignorance within her that refused to permit any leeway from their word. She was not to stray, never to allow the temptation of the world to compromise her mortality.

Kim was meant to lead a life portrayed in a paper card, with false smiles and contorted displays of a world no one could know.

“I’m a homosexual.”

The second statement was one of relief, liberating Kim from the shackles that fettered her to her blissful folly founded on lies and deceit. Her beliefs crumbled beneath her. Her knees collapsed. She fell against the firm cushion of the chair behind her, reeling in her newfound self.

Trembling fingers clawed at the collar of her uniform, sweat pooling at the crevice of her neck. She was trapped in her body, a slave to desires that wronged the beliefs that had been imbued on her since she gained a voice.

Kim had become a vessel of contempt, loathing herself for nurturing the thoughts that churned within her tainted mind.

“I’m a homosexual.”

But there was hope. She was among peers. Kim was safe in the house that boasting of its healing accomplishments.

She was among professionals.

She would be normal.

Kim steadied her breath, certain that she would to pass the course that would change the lifestyle that corrupted the fathoms of her mind.

She was sure, until Shego winked at her.


End file.
